1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling operation thereof and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of controlling an operation using a gesture input in a state of displaying an augmented reality screen through a head mounted display and a method of controlling an operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device having at least one of a function for performing voice and video communication, a function for inputting and outputting information, and a function for storing data. Such a mobile terminal has complicated functions such as photographing of photos, capturing of moving images, playback of music files or moving image files, reception of games or broadcasts, or wireless Internet and has been implemented as a multimedia player, as the functions thereof have been diversified. New attempts have been variously given to the mobile terminal implemented as the multimedia player in hardware or software in order to implement complicated functions.
Recently, an augmented reality (AR) technique has been applied to a mobile terminal and has been variously used. The AR technique refers to a computer graphics method of combining a virtual object or information with a real environment such that the object appears to be present in the original environment. As an example of the AR technique, if a peripheral building is captured through a camera of a mobile terminal, an AR screen for displaying information about the building, such as a telephone number or a homepage, may be displayed. The AR screen may be displayed using a glasses-type head mounted display which is connected to the mobile terminal by wire or wirelessly.
However, a method of controlling an operation associated with a mobile terminal through a menu screen displayed on the mobile terminal in a state in which a user wears a head mounted display and views an AR screen is disadvantageous in that the screen size of the mobile terminal is small or a disparity may be changed.
Therefore, in order to conveniently control an operation associated with a mobile terminal in a state in which a user views an AR screen through a head mounted display connected to the mobile terminal, there is a need to control the operation of the mobile terminal using a new input/output method different from a conventional input/output method.